What a Wonderful Day
by Haruhiryu
Summary: What a wonderful day, even though they were in the bleak land of Nohr! No battles to prepare for, no training for the day, just her and Kamui! Yes, today is a wonderful day! ... Assuming she could find her Kamui...


**A/N:**

 **Dear readers,**

 **Good morning/afternoon/evening! Here is 7/9's update. Tomorrow will be part 2 of "When you give..."**

 **My first If fic! Probably won't be my last, but I doubt there will be more coming out this month.**

 **Also, just a FYI, I have not played If yet...got the game, don't currently have a Japanese 3DS...I'm not certain the characters are portrayed well, but I did my best! Maybe slight spoilers, but only character and My Castle related, not storyline. This is the Nohr path.**

 **One more thing, I used the Japanese names...Not really a fan of the English ones for certain characters.**

 **I hope you enjoy today's reading. Comments appreciated!**

 **I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem If/Fates or any of the characters.**

* * *

What a wonderful day!

That was the first thought Camilla had waking up. They wouldn't be marching; they wouldn't be fighting; they wouldn't be doing anything that could possibly hurt her precious Kamui! Yes, today would be a fine day! She and her darling little sister could sit, drink tea, reminisce, and maybe, just maybe, she could finally tease out who her darling girl romantically liked. …Then that man, woman, or child would wish they were never born!

…Ah! She was getting ahead of herself! Think happy, cute, Kamui thoughts. How adorable she was when she was a child…

ooo

Where was she? She wasn't here (in her bed), there (under her bed, one of her favorite hiding spots in her youth), or anywhere! Not in this room, not behind her dressing screen, nowhere! Obviously not getting any closer to finding her darling by staying here, in Kamui's room/treehouse, the Nohr princess left, her heels clipping, resonating her anger.

With a heavy sigh, she reached the bottom step of the treehouse, looking around to see if anyone could direct her to Kamui. The first, and only, person she sees was truly the best person to ask; Joker, Kamui's ever obedient Butler. Besides her and her siblings, this man probably cared most about her darling's welfare.

Walking to the platinum haired man, he gave a curt bow (he would have bowed much lower for Kamui) when they were in speaking range. "Lady Camilla."

"Joker," The violet haired princess nodded. "Let us cut the idle chit-chat, shall we? Have you seen Kamui this morning?"

"Lady Kamui? I have, yes. She and Prince Marx came over and discussed a few things with me this morning. Following that, they went to the Canteen to get breakfast."

"The Canteen? I see. Thank you." With a slight nod, she turned her heel; if she was lucky, they would still be there!

Really…How dare Marx steal their darling sister this morning!

ooo

…Obviously, she had no luck…Besides Pieri, the cook for the morning, the eatery was empty. Well, in all fairness, it was eight in the morning, on a rest day.

"Pieri."

"Princess Camilla! Good morning! Do you want Pieri to cook you breakfast?"

"No thank you, dear. Not right now. I do have a question though."

"If Pieri can answer, Pieri will!" Her blue and pink pigtails bounce.

"Have you seen Kamui and Marx this morning?"

"Prince Marx and Princess Kamui? Pieri saw them, yes! Pieri had breakfast with them, and they praised Pieri's cooking!"

"I see…" So they had breakfast without her, did they? "Do you know where they went, Pieri?"

Marx's retainer hummed, bouncing her head left and right. "Pieri's not sure. Prince Marx and Princess Kamui left less than an hour ago, though."

"I see… Thank you, Pieri." With that, Camilla turned on her heel, returning outside. Now she had no leads. The violet looked around, soon spying one of her subordinates in the vegetable gardens. Heading there, she hears the girl's grumbles.

"You damn carrot! When I get you out, you'll be-!"

"Luna, dear. Good morning."

"Lady Camilla!" The red head tumbles back, falling on her bum. She stands quickly, her face as red as her hair, brushing herself. "Good morning, Lady Camilla!" The Mercenary tried to make her voice as pleasant as possible.

"Adorable as always." The princess chuckles. "How long have you been out here?"

"Since six, maybe… I'm on gardening duty today."

"What a good girl you are; however, I have a question. Have you seen Kamui this morning?"

"Hmmm? Lady Kamui was with Prince Marx. They went into the Canteen at about six-thirty, and left at seven. When they were done eating, Lady Kamui came over and helped pick some tomatoes." The girl pointed to the basket of vegetables.

"I see. Did you see where they went?"

"I think the Lottery Shop. Lady Kamui made a comment that she hadn't tested her luck recently."

"Thank you, Luna."

"P-please wait, Lady Camilla! I-if you want, I can accompany you? I'm done, here; I just have to give Pieri this basket."

"Thank you, dear. I would like that." The violet chuckled watching the pigtailed girl run into the eatery. How adorably shy Luna was. When the Mercenary returned, they went to the Lottery Shop.

"Welcome! Good morning, Lady Camilla, Luna!" Suzukaze stood at the raffle wheel, a welcoming smile on his face. "Did you two come here for a spin?"

"Good morning, Suzukaze." Luna followed with a nod. "We're not here to play today. Actually, I heard Kamui came here earlier."

"Lady Kamui? Yes, she and Prince Marx visited earlier. They held a luck contest to see who would get the best prize. Poor Prince Marx won nothing." The green haired ninja chuckled, shaking her head.

"Do you know where they went?"

"The accessory shop, I believe. Lady Kamui mentioned there was a cute bangle she wanted."

With nary a thanks or a farewell, the princess left the shop, leaving the ninja confused and forcing Luna to offer their gratitude. Not even waiting for her subordinate, Camilla walked to the shop.

ooo

Again, and again, and again, her nerves were being tested. They had lost the lead at the accessory shop, but decided to visit the other shops, in hope that her dear sister was there. In the end, it was all a goose-chase! Finally at ten, going through the whole barracks, the two women left Lilith's sanctuary; all leads used up. A sigh left the princess's lips.

"Ch-cheer up, Lady Camilla!" The redhead tried to comfort her master. "We'll find Princess Kamui." The violet could only nod in response. "L-look! There's Lazward and Odin! Maybe they know something!" The princess didn't respond, allowing her subordinate to lead.

ooo

"Behold! This amethyst, I shall name you Ylisse's Her-, no Grima Slayer!"

Lazward rolled his eyes, taking a sip of tea, waiting for the Dark Mage to finish his jewel gathering and naming. Odin had promised him a sword match. Even though the blonde traded his sword for a tome, the man still kept his skills sharp. "You still name everything, Odin?" The Mercenary shook his head.

"Whether I change my name, or not, Lazward, every stone, every weapon, even every blade of grass deserves a fitting name! See this!" The blond picks up a sapphire he had previously set down. "This is Exalted Blue!"

"That brings up another point!" The man puts down his book, walking to the once Ylissean royal. "I won't bother you about naming everything and anything, if you so childishly wish, but, is it really fine to be naming things after…there?"

"No one besides Luna, you, and me know any better. Anyway, it helps me remember…"

The Mercenary only nodded; it seemed even Eud-, no, Odin had that problem.

"Lazward! Odin!" Both men turn to see their time-travelling companion and the eldest princess of Nohr.

"Helloooo, ladies." The philanderer winked. "The two of you look as sparkling as ever!"

"Hark! 'Tis Luna and Lady Camilla! How fare the maidens fair?"

The twin-tailed grimaced, flicking some of her bangs back. "It's not the time, either of you! Have you seen Princess Kamui and Prince Marx? Lady Camilla has been searching for her sister FOR-EV-ER!"

"Lady Kamui?" Camilla perked a little hearing the name. "If I had seen such a lovely face this morning, I would definitely remember." Lazward winked, leading the princess to slump again. "Of course, it doesn't discount either of your beautiful visages!" The Mercenary quickly added, thinking his previous comment hurt the Nohrinian royal.

"Fine… If you haven't seen her, there's no reason to waste our ti-."

"Luna." The blond was pulling out a few lodged rocks.

"What, Eu- Odin!" Both Mercenaries glanced at the violet, to see if she heard Luna's blunder, but the royal seemed in her own somber world.

"If you search for the sweet Flower of Nohr, the Dark Paladin escorted her less than an hour afore."

"Really! Where did they go?"

"Wh-what? When was this? I would have remembered if Prince Marx or Princess Kamui passed!" Both Mercenaries spoke simultaneously.

Pulling up a ruby he just excavated, Odin responded to Lazward first, looking at the new piece. "Subsequent to your chat with the Tumbler, Prince Paladin and Flower Fair paid visit to our treasure hill. If looks could kill, our Lord of Lords would have slayed our Lazward of Blue Sky ten, nay twenty, times!"

"P-prince Marx was angry?"

"Aye, when chatting the-" Without warning, Camilla grabbed Odin's throat, holding him a foot off the ground.

"Odin!"

"Lady Camilla! Please put him down!" The two time travelers rush to their friend's aid.

Ignoring her Luna's pleas, the princess looked into the Dark Mage's eyes. "Speak in a way I can understand you. ...If you understand, nod." The man nodded furiously, leading the Revenant Knight to dropping him unceremoniously. "Speak." Lazward and Luna moved to help their friend, but were stopped by the blond.

Taking a breath, he swallowed. "Prince Marx and Princess Kamui came by less than an hour ago, after visiting the Accessory Shop. Lazward was talking to Felicia, so he didn't notice their arrival. I have no idea where either went."

"…I see. My apologies."

"No, all is well, Lady Camilla." The Dark Mage stood, dusting himself off, finishing with a bow. "If I may so bold, have you checked Princess Kamui's room?"

"That was the first place I visited."

"Well, Lazward and myself have been here most of the morning. After the Prince and Princess visited around nine, I haven't seen them wandering around. Where we are," He motioned to the area. "I would have noticed if they were still wandering about." As the Dark Mage mentioned, the hill they were at had a good view of the whole barracks.

"That is a thought. My apologies again, Odin." The princess turned, starting to the treehouse once more.

Before Luna could follow her mistress, Lazward caught her arm, whispering, "What in Naga's name was that about?"

Eyeing Camilla, the redhead brushed her friend off. "…I'll explain later." As the mage and sword-user watched Luna run off, they shrugged, and followed after.

"Lady Camilla! Please allow me to check ahead for you!" Luna's voice was slightly worried, being that the princess may cause another scene since her fuse was so short.

"There is no ne-." Before the violet could finish, the Mercenary had already passed her mistress, climbing the ladder up the tree. The woman followed the redhead, stopping when Luna blocked the door.

"No one's in there Lady Camilla!" The girl's face was as red as her hair; obviously she was lying.

"Step aside, Luna."

"B-but-!"

"Luna."

"...Yes, milady."

The Mercenary moved out of the way just as Lazward reached the top of the ladder. When Camilla opened the door, a few seconds passed before the violet could even try to comprehend the situation before her. Kamui, HER Kamui, was lipped locked with Marx, THEIR elder brother. Maybe they weren't blood related, but, they were siblings!

Marx's armor was off to the side, currently abandoned, helping to close the distance between them. Sitting on Kamui's bed, her innocent darling's arms were around his neck, while she sat in his lap, straddling the blonde. Meanwhile, her brother's hands were-! …How dare that man be touching her sister's legs in that manner!

"BRO-THER-MARX!" The two turn, seeing the violet aggressively heading towards them.

"Camilla!"

"Sister!" Yanking her platinum haired darling off her brother's lap, she ignored Marx entirely.

"Darling Kamui. Are you hurt at all? What did Marx do to you?"

"N-nothing, Sister! He… Marx and I-"

"Now, now, dear, come along. We don't need to stay in this man's company any longer."

"Camilla!" The blond stood, grasping his sister's arm. "Please, just lis-"

"There is nothing to listen to Brother! How dare you touch Kamui in such a manner!"

ooo

The three travelers watched at the door as Prince Marx and Princess Camilla bickered, while Princess Kamui stood between them, trying to calm her sister.

A chuckle came from behind them, causing the retainers to turn. "It seems Lady Camilla has found Lady Kamui."

"Joker!"

The Butler smirked. "That's me, yes."

"Do you know what's going on here?"

"Between Lady Kamui and Lord Marx? They are engaged."

"WHAT?!" The three yelped simultaneously.

"Oh? Did I forget to mention such to Lady Camilla? What a silly blunder." The white haired man smiled as the fight escalated.

"…I don't think it's a mistake." Lazward and Luna turn to Odin, hearing his whispered comment. "Joker did this on purpose, knowing that Lady Camilla would react in such a manner." The Mercenaries nod, their eyes returning to the crazed scene playing before them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **...My first play through will definitely be Marx/Kamui...yep...definitely!**

 **...another FYI, on the lottery...I'm not sure if there's a possibility that you could win nothing. I tried searching to see a prize list, but...well...nothing. Sorry if the information is inaccurate.**


End file.
